Stronger
by NEO313
Summary: Relena is instore for a shock. But will she let it destroy her life. 1xR.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - I do not own Gundam Wing, I am making no money from this fic, its all for fun.

STRONGER

Prologue 

11:40pm, Sanq Kingdom, Peacecraft Residence.

As she watched frozen to the spot on the balcony, watching the unbelievable sight before her, all she could think was "_I only came out here to watch the stars". _

Right now Relena now doubted everything she thought she knew. In fact she even had to look up at the darkened sky to check the stars were still there. They shone back at her pale face, like diamonds in a Black Sea. However they didn't nothing to lift her fragile spirit. 

Relena's gaze turned back to the unsuspecting lovers at the gate to her mansion. As she watched them, her hands tightened on the railing of their own accord, now her knuckles were beginning to turn white and she had to remind herself to breath. The couple probably wouldn't want their privacy invaded like this but Relena was still into much shock to think about moving yet.

The pain was beginning to slice through her along with the tears she was holding back not threaten to fall. All she could say in a whispered voice _"this isn't how it's meant to be". _

The last thing she heard as she slumped to the floor of her balcony, was the starting of a car engine that was carried to her ears by the wind. It was at this moment when Relena Dorlain Peacecraft, Princess and Vice Foreign Minster finally lost control and before she was engulfed with sadness and falling into a pit of her own self -despair all she could murmur was "Why, Why ... Heero". Then everything around her became dark and she was unconscious 

This is just the Prologue; it's very short. Please be assured that future chapters will be longer and contain more characters. Plus they won't be this depressing. I am trying to set the mood of how Relena is feeling after seeing what she did. Anyway I don't want to give away any off the story. So please review tell me what you think, if you think I should add Chapter 1 or completely re-write the Prologue. REVIEWS. LOTS OF REVIEWS, PLEASE !!


	2. Chapter 2 Going over the Edge

Disclaimer - I do not own anything

Chapter 1 - Going over the Edge 

Relena sat in front of her vanity mirror. Not quite recognising the face that was staring back at her. In the mirror it hid nothing, the mask that she would wear when dealing with the politions, press and now even her family and friends, had long disappeared from her face. The emotion was apparent on her face and she hated the fact that people were going to know that she was hurting inside.

Relena had no idea, how she had become this ghostly pale, thin, weak creature staring back at her. She looked as fragile as glass. If anyone pushed her or even touched her she would probably shatter into tiny pieces. She raised a hand to touch her pale skin.

"How and when did I become this weak" was all she could manage to say to herself. 

The events of last night came flooding back to her and with it the feeling of nausea and a fresh set of tears. The images flashed before her eyes as the tears fell and made their way down her face. She grabbed the brush on her vanity and began brushing hard on her golden long hair. As the images became more intense and focused, she squeezed her eyes shut. 

"Make them stop" she thought "I don't want to see it ever again"

With that she slammed the brush into the mirror and watched as the mirror then shattered. She looked at the broken bits of glass. How easy it would be just to take one and slit her wrist. Appalled at herself for the thoughts that was entering her head, she tried to hide her pain with a smiling face, and maybe that would hide the fact that her heart was now in pieces. 

Anger rose inside her. Momentarily replacing the sadness. So many questions were running threw her head. How long had it been going on? How many of her friends and family knew but hid the truth from her? When was she going to be informed?

She wanted answer to these questions, only because she wanted to know exactly how big a mug she was. All she could think was "I bet they all knew and have been laughing behind my back". 

A fresh set of tears threatens to fall. However Relena was now emotionally drained. Everyone had been slowly taking bits of her already diminished soul and now it seemed that it was still not enough. Politions, The press and her family and friends are all guilty of betrayal. "No more" she said out loud "I will find away to be strong again and then they will regret making me look like a fool". And with that she pack a small case of her clothes, took all of her savings and headed to the balcony where she then proceeded to climb down the fencing and ran to the main gate. Security was surprisingly fewer in the mornings and was easier to get away. Especially as all her main preventers bodyguards were still in bed from their late night. 

Has she waved down a cab, she wasn't going to go away forever. She was just going to find herself again, to get over certain thins in her life and move on. She was going to be strong again she thought with a look of pure determination on her face. As the cab approached the Shuttle port all Relena could think was this is how she was going to find her old self again. At the moment being stuck in her current life was slowly killing her. What she needed was to get away, mix with the masses and re-connect with the people, she was never aloud to talk to the people. Her bodyguards were always rushing her inside for fear of a terrorist attack. How could she be a symbol for the people if she wasn't aloud to talk to them? 

As she sat in her shuttle seat, sipping on her coke and ice all she could think was "Imagine their faces when they realise I'm gone". And with that she let out a small chuckle and rested her head n her pillow and snuggled deeper into it. 

FOUR YEARS LATER 

Heero Yuy stalked the hallways of preventer h.q. Again he was in a bad mood. "You failed Yuy" was all that was running through his mind. They were the first words spoken to him when Zechs had found out that his baby sister was missing. 'Relena' the name still stung at his heart, even though his mask of indifference never once faltered. "How relena had made her escape. was down to a flaw in his security system, he knew it was his mistake that she had just be able to walk out the door. 

"You weren't exactly alert that night" his mind screamed at him. 

"Shut up mind" he screamed back, he already knew the truth. it was all to apparently clear to everyone, not just to him. He had been distracted and Relena was able to runaway. His distraction of course had a name. It was Sylvia Noventa.

Flashback 

"You failed Yuy" were the first words thrown at him as he entered Zech's office.

"Hn" he's usual reply as he lifted his eyebrows in question. 

"Don't play dumb, she is gone and its all your fault, head bodyguard Yuy, what a joke". zechs voice was oozing sarcasm as he pushed back his desk chair and sat down holding his head in his hands.

"Zechs?" Noin said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder "We will finds her".

"Look screaming at Heero is not going to help matters" offered Quatre trying to fill the sudden silence.

"That stupid onna, she is going to get herself killed, she should be less selfish". 

"Wufei that is my sister you are bad mouthing, shut the hell up or I will do it for you".

"I am stating facts, the truth that everyone here knows, however if you want combat, then lets take it outside"

"Easy boys, back in your corners" Sally motioned for Wufei to sit back down.

"Yer wuffers, sit down"

"what the hell did you call me Maxwell"

"Wuff..."

"Honey" Hilde interrupted "Now really isn't the time" she said placing a hand over Duo mouth. 

"Enough" Lady Une's voice rang in everyone's hears " This pointless conversation, We have a runaway princess to find and your personal differences are just going to wait. Prepare a search Team headed by Yuy." Lady head was beginning to throb with the start of migraine. 'Men' she thought to her self she had to take control of this search before they let their egos get out of control and then start another war. All of them except one who had remained silent since learning of the situation. 

Heero stood their frozen to the spot. Not saying a word, Not defending himself. All that was going through his mind was 'She's gone... Relena'. 

For a moment Lady Une could swear she could see the look of loss run across his face. The pain was evident tin his face, but as quick as she had noticed it, The mask was covering his face again hiding his true feelings.

"Its his fault" shouted Zechs pointing a finger at Heero "If he hadn't been so consumed with his love life and a little more focused on his job. This would have never happened".

"Hn" came Heero's usual reply.

"Darling" came Noins soothing voice" Don't do this, it won't help"

"It won't help, but it will make me feel better" Zechs said facing Heero " My baby sister has runaway, god knows why and he was probably out with Ms Noventa"

Silence followed, know one had ever publicly acknowledge his relationship with Sylvia before. This was new territory they were treading on here. How was the Perfect Solider going to react?

"Enough" Lady Une shouted finally snapping "This has no meaning. You all have your assignments, and guess what there not a request but an order so get to it". she looked and Heero and Duo. Heero was staring coldly at Zechs. 

"If you cared so much about your baby sister, Where the hell were you?" and with that Heero walked out of the room with Duo closely on his tail.

"Wow man" Duo said " I think that's the most I ever heard you say"

Duo caught up with Heero and continued to chat.

"So I was right then?"

"What" Heero replied looking at Duo 

"You and Sylvia, are doing the horizontal mambo".

"Hn"

"I will take that as a 'Yes, Duo we are and I have found it quite enjoyable'?"

"You talk to much"  
"Oh my god Heero tell us something we don't know, but that must have been a bit trying on you, you know speaking more than one word, would you like to lie down". silence followed his latest remark as they made their way through h.q. to where they had parked the car.

"Heero what about Relena?"

"What about her, we are going to find her and bring her back, as outlined in our mission".

"That is not what I mean, I thought you loved her? and we all know she loves you".

"Relena deserve better than me "

" and Sylvia doesn't?" Duo asked raising his eyebrows in question.

"Huh" was Heero replied as he stopped and looked at Duo

"Well according to you, Relena deserves better than you because she is angelic, pure, the dove of peace etc,etc so that must mean that Sylvia is not any of those things and therefor she must deserve you. sounds far fetched to me and ow now my brain is hurting!"

"Look" Heero said finally facing Duo " Sylvia and I understand each other and the situation. There's no romance, No promises and No love. We fulfil each others needs then leave. With Relena there would have to be a love declaration and I am not ready or capable for that. Now Maxwell we have a mission so move".

They then proceeded with their mission.

End Flashback

Heero remembered that day like it was yesterday. It still explained his situation with Sylvia. There still was no emotions involoed and he would leave before she woke up the next day. Heero tried not to imagine the relationship he could have with Relena, he knew she loved him, but he still refused to let his feelings surface. He had to be the perfect Solider and being with his client in a romantic sense was completely against all the rules. If he got involved with Relena he knew his skills would become more sloppy and personal feelings would always get in the way of doing what is right. He often would let his imagination runaway and imagine his relationship with Relena as being nothing short of Perfect, like the coming together of two souls. One pure and peaceful and one war battered soul making the perfect connection together.

'Stop thinking like that Yuy' he commanded himself. 

He couldn't believe that Relena had eluded him for Four years. he still couldn't find her. But his suspicious were growing that she had help on the inside. That someone was passing on information to her, so that she was always one step ahead. Every time he would get close and a good lead, it always felt like he had just missed her, that she was always one step ahead. 

At the moment a meeting was being held with all the major preventers to discuss the new Vice Foreign Minister, with Relena doing her disappearing act a replacement was needed to take over her duties. They had to discuss security measures for the meet the candidates public appearance, due to the fact that many of the public were still loyal to Relena and they were not sure how far some people would take that.

He made to the office promptly on time and knock then entered, he was the last one to arrive because the rest were currently making themselves comfortable and Lady Une was approaching the head of the table with the projector control in her hand. 

"Heero, so glad you could make it" Lady Une said smiling at him. 

"hn" he replied in his usual monotone way.

"Right, wells that always a nice greeting Heero. Anyway I was just going to begin by introducing the candidates, if you would all please take a seat".

"Fine" was Heero's response

"Well take a seat Yuy" she said as she turned and face the projector.

"Okay first candidate is David Wells, son of rich oil tycoon. He is not going to be a favourite with the people because there was some allegations that during the war he supplied White fang with parts for there mobile suits" 

"Well Zeches did he ?" asked Duo raising his eyebrow playfully at Zechs 

"How would I know where we got our parts, I was to busy being a leader Maxwell, something that I am positive you will never experience".

"Enough, before you even reply Maxwell, Don't'' threaten lady Une holding the Projector Control like she would chuck it at his head if he dare say a word. 

"Like I was going to " said Duo in a very scarastic retort.

"Maxwell, what did I just say, I mean do the preventers need to invest in a hearing aid for you".

"No mam, hearing is 100%"

"Then shut up, the second candidate is Slyvia Noiventa, Daughter of a famous polition who was dedcaded to establishing peace. She as also had a long time political ambition ........"

Lady Une carried on talking about the candidates and no one noticed from the back of the room that one perfect solider was now openly gaping at the screen. 'Sylvia was after Relena's job' was all that was going through his min 'Why didn't she tell me' he felt a bit hurt that during one of there many secret rendezvous she had not relayed this information.

Meanwhile on Colony X43689, a dark haired woman was following the broadcast on the new candidates for the office OF Vice Foreign Minister. 

"Un oh David Wells, he is not going to be popular" she thought. The news caster voice interrupted her line of thought. 

"and the last candidate for the vice foreign minister position, is Sylvia Noventa Daughter of ......"

"Oh Hell No" the dark haired woman shouted out, causing some stares for the passerbys. 'Oh HELL NO' she thought to herself, she had also noticed the look she was getting form other people, the one that said she is crazy.

A determined look appeared on her face. A gleam appeared in her eyes and after years of being away from home and her family and friends she knew it was now time to go back. and there was one thing she was certain of and that is she wanted her job back. 

*******************************************************************************

The people who reviewed. Thankyou. Thats just Thankyou. I love you all. I hope you like this chapter and that it wasn't to long or was it to short. Anyway I hope the story is getting better and some of you are now hooked and really can't wait to see Chapter 2 ?(Which as already been drafted and just needs to be typed.) if you want me to continued, Please Review and tell me or you could always send me an E-mail. I love Reviews, lots of Reviews.

Question - Should I include a Catfight between Sylvia and Relena? 

Please put your answers in the form of a Review ;)


	3. Chapter 3 The Return of Relena

Disclaimer - Now this will be a big shock for everyone, but try to cope the best you can. Ready. Okay *Takes deep breath * I do not own Gundam Wing. Now I no this is a big shock, but we must all stay strong.

Dedication - To all those people who dare to dream. 

Chapter 2 - The Return of Relena

One week had passed since that particular meeting and now Heero Yuy found himself stuck in a similar one. It was about security for the upcoming public appearances of the candidates. This was a big waste of his time; he of course had designed the security plan so it was therefore perfect. Heero was watching threw half closed eyes. All possibilities had been covered. This was a waste of time. 

He was feeling tense and he couldn't explain why. Heero had yet to confront Sylvia about running for the position and not informing him but she has been away a lot campaigning, so that was still on his mind. However today he just felt something like he needed to be more alert and keep his eyes wide open because he felt like something was going to happen. But maybe it's just a crazy feeling that he should put down to lack of sleep or something. 

Meanwhile...

Outside the entrance to Preventer H.Q. Stood Relena Dorlain Peacecraft. She stood outside in full view of everyone looking at the building that had entrapped her for so many years.

'No way, was someone else going to take her job, it was hers and things are going to change' she thought to herself. 'I am stronger now, things are going to change' and with that thought she took her first steps towards the entrance and with her head held high she ignored the looks and stares she was receiving. It was strange for four years she fitted in with the public, mingled among them and now she was back to being Relena Peacecraft who everybody knew. 

With that a new confidence in her walk and a purpose set in her eyes she headed towards Lady Unes office where she knew a certain meeting was going on and that all the main people would be there. She knew this information from of course her most trusted informant, who had been keeping her up to date on all the news. 'Time to show them the new me' and with that she continued to the office located on the top floor. 

They were all listening intently to what Lady Une was saying. She was currently handed out there assignments.

"Yuy and Maxwell, you guard Wells. Be alert there maybe be some problems with him concerning his attuide to the public. Wufel and Po, you will be guarding Noventa and try not to let any personal feelings get in the way of your job. The rest of you will be place along the stage and among the crowd and just make sure no trouble breaks out."

They didn't hear the door quietly open. The only signs that there was someone else in the room is when she chose to speak. 

"And who will be guarding me" she enquired.

All eyes turned to the person in the doorway. They all knew that voice especially Heero but they had to make sure that their minds weren't playing tricks on them. Relena she had returned. 

"Relena" Zechs had risen and was now looking at his baby sister; he was the first to break the silence that had engulfed the room.

"Hello brother, How have you been?"

"How have I been" he asked astonished, his voice was now beginning to rise " how do you think I have been? I've been out of my bloody mind that's how I have been. Where the hell have you been?" Zechs was positively fuming and Relena was trying hard to suppress her giggles. She didn't think it would be such a good idea if she started laughing when it's pretty obvious that her brother may have some issues with her leaving the way she did.

"Brother I know your a little bit angry".

"Excuse you" Zechs interrupted " A little bit angry, you disappear for years without a word to anybody and we don't know if your safe or have been kidnapped or what has happened to you, so don't put on the sweet voice and say 'Brother I know you angry with me' because at the moment I am furious with you. You just shrugged all your responsibilities as well.

"Well that's why I am back. God, is no one happy to see me"

"Of course we are Relena" Interrupted Quatre " But you see, we were just worried about you and you have been gone for four years and we are all very happy to see you safe and well and home"

"Thank you Quatre I missed you to, How have you been?"

"I have been fine Relena. However I think we should all leave and give you some time alone with your brother".

"Hiya jousan, love the sexy new attire" Duo shouted out, giving Relena his warm open smile. Heero had been to caught up looking Relena up and down in four years she had changed. She had grown into a beautiful woman, Her hair was golden and reached all the way to her hips now and her skin had a hint of brown in it to she had been out in the sun. She looked fresh and glowing and extremely sexy. 

Duo's little outburst brought him out of his day dreaming. Mental note Kill the idiot. No one looks at my Relena like that he thought to himself 'Huh, my Relena that can't be a good start'.

"Her sexy new what Duo?" Hilde enquired looking sweetly at Duo raising an eyebrow.

"Erm... Well I was just admiring the great change in our esteemed Princess and how much she has changed and how sexy she looks and I'm not making things any better am I " Duo said grinning at Hilde.

"Keep digging Baby" Hilde replied as she gently slapped him on his head

"You know I only have eyes for you Hilde Babe" Duo said putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

" And I should think so, I don't think anyone else could put up with your snoring and singing in your sleep"

"He sings" sally asked

"Yep, I'm a Barbie Girl by Aqua"

"Tell the world why don't you babe"

"Sorry Duo, my mistake" Hilde said as she winking at Sally.

"Can we please have a minute here" said Zechs gesturing to himself and Relena. 

"No one answered my question. Who is going to be my bodyguard?" Relena enquired

"Relena, what do you mean" asked Lady UNE 

"Well " Relena said sitting in one of the now vacant seats, with a big grin plastered on her face. "You are looking at the newest candidate in the election. The ESUN and myself only think it fair that I get my job back by running against the other candidate in the election".

"When " asked Zechs 

"As of today, I am officially in the running, and it will be announced to the press at about 12.00pm. And I am going to need a bodyguard to accompany me to the press conference. So again who will be my bodyguard"

The room was quiet all a bit taken back with the firmness of Relena's voice. They were all a little surprised at her. Until one Preventer step forward. Relena eyed him closely. He had gotten taller and broader in the shoulder but the same Prussian eyes still managed to capture her. He then spoke with the same emotionless voice he had the last time she had seen him.

"That would be me".

***********************************************************************************

To all those who reviewed. Thank you, you are all beautiful people. Well this is Chapter 2 I hope you all like and I have already started Chapter 3 and hopefully that will be longer than this one. Anyway please review, I love reviews.

I have started a poll.

Who do you think Relena's informant, should be? 

Hilde 

Pagan

Quatre 

Wufel 

Please put your answer in the form of a review and let me know who you think it should be. Please note that this person will have to deal with Heero's anger when he finds out who it was.

Question - Should Relena and Sylvia get into a Catfight. Again please put your answer into the form of a review and let me know. 

Anyway lots of Reviews and I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. 

Bye for now!!  
  
Neo 


	4. Chapter 4 Facing Things

Disclaimer - Holds Hand up I solemnly swear I do not own Gundam Wing. That's the truth, the whole

truth and nothing but the truth.

Dedication - To all those who believed in me, when I didn't believe in myself. I dedicate this chapter to

you.

**__**

Chapter 4 - Facing Things

The ride over to the Peacecraft Mansions was quiet and tense. Relena kept on giving Heero little looks out of the corner of her eye. He was sitting stiffly and gazing straight ahead. The only tings she could hear was the humming of the car engine and the passing outside world had now captured her attention away from the stoic solider. The occupants of the car spoke not a word. Relena sighed and continued to look out the window.

'Something's will never change' Relena thought 'Same old Heero'.

** __**

Flashback

"Relena can we have a minute, If you all will excuse us" He said to everyone in the room and watched the make there exit. Some faster than others. Then it was just the two siblings left and an eerie quiet over came the room.

"So brother what's on your mind" Relena asked, the silence had become to deafening.

"You know what's on my mind" he said sternly

"Yes I suppose I do" Relena said taking a step forward " Let me assure you brother, I am safe, well, happy and ready to return"

"Good well consider me completely reassured" he said letting a frown grace his features

"Good because I not sure I like this scarcasm, I expected it more from Duo"

"I have missed you, you know?" A forlorn looked passed over his features " In our lives we have spent so much time apart. Then we are finally reunited with everyone knowing the truth. However then you disappear for four years"

Relena studied him for a second. He had grown taller and his hair longer. His heart felt comments touched Relena to the very depth of her soul.

"I have missed you to brother" she walked to him and pulled him into a gentle hug. "I was so tired, I just need to get away and become the person that I am destined to become without the entire world watching"

"Have you become that person?" He asked, she nodded her reply "Then I guess it was worth it " He said a small smile appearing.

"I am tired brother; can we talk more later?" She said detangling herself from him

"Of course, go home and rest"

She headed to the door. But as she put a hand on the handle her brother spoke from behind her.

"You do remember where the house is ?" Zechs asked

Relena turned to face him. Shock evident on her face

"I 'm sorry did you just make a joke" Relena looked at him amazement in her eyes.

"There have been a number of changes since you left but we will talk about them all later after you have rested".

"Yes Sir" she did a mock salute and left the room, smiling.

****

End Flashback

They arrived at the Peacecraft Mansion and Relena was now getting tired of the atmosphere that now existed around her. Ever since she had exited her brief meeting with her brother Heero had been silently following her every where and it was still has frustrating as ever. But of course things were different she is in control now.

Relena got out of the car and hurriedly headed towards the house with Heero quickly following her 'Damn if I was only faster perhaps I would be able to lock him out' she thought as she grabbed the door before she could reach it.

"Excuse me" she said politely

"You're excused" he replied. Relena stared 'he actually said something'.

Relena pushed past him and entered the house she hadn't been in. In four long years. She stood there has she slowly came face to face with someone she had missed the most. The one person she considered to be true. The one she had missed more than anyone had. The one, who knew, understood and excepted her for who she was.

"Pagan" she shouted as he looked up at her.

"Ms Relena" he said slowly, like he was testing the water "Is it really you"

"Hello Pagan" and with that she ran and jumped into his arms as he freely returned the hug. Heero could simply do noting and watch the reunion, with one though on his mind 'I wish I was in Pagans place'

"My dear Relena, where have you been child" he asked the worry seeping through in his voice

"I know Pagan" Relena said guiltily " I would have contacted you. However i had a feeling that this place was under some surveillance"

"Oh yes Ms Relena, Commander Yuy, stopped by everyday to see if you had contacted me"

"Oh he did, well that's interesting" Relena said turning and given Heero a small, smirking smile. "I would have thought you had other things to do in the evening, Heero?"

She was smirking at him, but he remained silent 'What exactly did that mean' he thought

"Well everyday he was here Ms"

"Yes, Well pagan, let's go into the living room and catch up"

"I am quite relieved that you are home safe Ms, but I have a dinner to get on the table. So I think that Commander Yuy should escort you into the living room and keep you company".

"Oh that's all right Pagan, I'll keep my own company. Commander Yuy is here in as my bodyguard; making idle chitchat with me is not in his job description" Relena headed towards the living room

'Was that meant to effect me?' Heero questioned

"Ms " Pagan called after her "would you like some tea?"

"Yes please with a slice of lemon and some ..."

"Yes Ms" Pagan interrupted " A slice of lemon and teaspoon of honey" he finished for her.

Relena smiled at him and turned 'Yes' she thought 'know one knew her better than Pagan'

Heero continued to fight the jealously that he was feeling. He wanted to question her about her whereabouts, who her informant was. But wisely Heero knew now was not the time. She walked over and ran her fingers over some pictures that were on the mantle piece. Heero watched her, from where he was standing. She truly was beautiful; four years had done nothing but enhance it. Her hair was longer and all he wanted to do was run his hands through and see if it was as soft as it looks.

"What are you looking at Heero?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"Hn"

"Good to see your voculabury, has improved" she said, turning away

"Where have you been" he could no longer wait for the right time?

"Wouldn't you like to know" she said laughing a little "what wrong Heero, worried your skills are getting rusty, as you couldn't find me" she said sitting in a plush cream sofa and leaning her head gently on her arm.

"Why won't you tell me where you were?"

"Why do you care? I thought me out of your hair would have been a good thing, for you"

"Why do you keep answering my question with one of your own?" He said walking in front on her and looking down.

"Look I am not going to tell you"

"Why" he said raising an eyebrow

"Cause it's my secret?" She said winking at him

Maybe it was the way she winked at him or the way she had spoken. That made him want to grab her and kiss that grin of her face. His solider training was being tested tonight.

"You were being selfish, when you left" knowing full well he sounded like Wufei, he carried on "I had come to expect more from you"

She was still grinning at him.

"Why don't you throw into the sentenced **_Injustice_** and **_Weak Woman, _**with that scowl on you're face I could swear you were Wufei" she said giggling at him "and for the record the guilt trip 'I had come to expect more from you' rubbish won't work on me'

He stared at her. 'Who is this person in front of me, this is not the Relena I remember'

"Heero, I have to go and get ready for a press conference, so why don't you.... I don't know" she said throwing her hands in the air "Go and search the perimeter or something"

"Hn" was his reply and he held her gaze. Relena saw this as the challenge it was and held his gaze too. She wouldn't be the one to back down. Not after everything she had been through. She could now hold her own against Heero's death glare.

"Heero, you're dismissed. Go find a bomb to play with". She said in a jokily tone.

"I will walk the security grid" Heero informed her as he headed for the door.

"A four year absence has done nothing for your sense of humour, Relena" with that she was now looking at the closed door.

Had her words actually affected him, Broken through that tough shell. She though to her self as she kicked off her shoes and snuggled deeper into the sofa that smelled of home. One hour till the press conference then her return will be announce to the world and there would be no turning back.

**__**

Back at Preventer Headquarters

Hilde was watching Duo type away at his computer. Watching him bite his lip in frustration. That cute way he always did, when he gets nervous or frustrated.

The machine started to beep at him.

"Beep, Beep"

"What the hell is wrong with this bloodily machine". He said forcefully punching the keys "Hilde babe, come and make the bad machine co-operate."

Hilde grinned and jumped fro her seat on her desk and walked over to his, leaning over him to look and the screen, her attention was now totally focused on the job at hand as she began typing on the computer.

"Babe, you may want to stop leaning like that"

"What Duo?" She said not really paying attention "What are you on about, Duo I don't think this report can be saved" she replied tapping the keys.

Duo breathed in her scent and looked at her milky skin and raven hair. A mischievous smile on his face.

"That's okay babe" he said pulling her over his lap and kissing her.

"Duo" she said breathless " what about you're report"

"I wanna skive" he said pouting "I'll pass it on to Wufei"

"Won't he be mad?" Hilde said stifling a laugh

"Wufei is always mad" he said holding her tightly "Lets see, Do the report or make out with you" he pretended to think hard, sticking his tongue out to touch his top lip. "No competition, babe. You win hands down". He smiled.

It was a cheeky smile, a mischievous smile and a smile when he planning something, all in one. It was purely a Duo smile. One that he owned all the rights to, The one that make Hilde swoon and make her knees go weak. The one that every time she saw it made her go whole. She nodded her head and he proceeded to kiss her again.

A/N - I am truly sorry to everyone. I know it has taken me ages and ages to up-date this story. I have been suffering with Writers Block and my imagination just deserted me. This story is heading some where I promise, I did write some other chapter but re-read them and found them to be rubbish. So I them proceeded to chuck them in said rubbish.

I promise to up-date sooner! Crosses heart

Anyway who all have no idea how much your reviews brighten up my day hint subtle

Any questions, reviews or just to say hi. Please fill free to e-mail me or leave a review.

Bye for now, next chapter out ASAP.

Luv

Neo


	5. Chapter 5 The Space Between

Disclaimer – I own nothing

****

**Stronger**

_Chapter 5 -The Space Between_

"Well, well, well" came an amused, familiar voice. "Look what the cat dragged back home."

"You're still around I see and you seem to be the same as always" Relena observed as she turned to face her unannounced visitor.

"Well looks like the little kitty has grown some sharper claws". The amused voice came again.

"Why are you here? How exactly did you get passed my security?" she said as she turned back to the papers in her hand "I have a speech to give"

"Yes the global announcement of your return to the world and hopefully the vice foreign office. Well you're majesty I wouldn't want to miss this I want a nice front seat"

"Shouldn't you be rotting in a prison cell somewhere?"

"Probably, we should talk in more detail at some point in the future. However for now you must concentrate on your speech. Goodbye for now your highness"

Relena turned and watched as the door quietly closed. 'Something to look forward to, a nice chat with old friends perfect' looking at the table in front of her, Relena sighed and looked down at the words on the paper. Her head began to ache as the words on the page began to get blurry and meld into each other. She leaned the palm of her hand onto the side of her head as she sat at the desk. She felt the stress of what she was about to do, edge back into her mind.

"Are you alright" Said a voice, interrupting her musing? It was the cold emotionless voice that she knew all to well.

"Fine" She said not forgetting the last time they were in a room, alone together 'Let the good times roll' she though as an amused smile graced her lips.

"I asked you a question" came Heero's stoic reply

"I gave you an answer. Even though it puzzles me as to why you should care" She said finally to face his unmasked face showing his pent up frustration for the first time. Rising from her seat and trying to look indifferent to his presence.

"I suppose its time to face the masses" Relena said picking up her prepared speech.

"Is that now how you see people Relena? As the masses, time as certainly changed you're views. Maybe the position of vice foreign minister is no longer suited to you"

"Heero Yuy" Relena said in a firm voice "It was a figure of speech, honestly." She threw her hands up in frustration "Who exactly then would you have take the job instead then Heero? Maybe David Wells? Although there wasn't any prove of his involvement in supplying White Fang with weapons or maybe you want to help you're girlfriend, are you afraid that I will ruin her chances?"

"Relena" Heero said "How did you…" He never got any further as Relena raised her head fully.

"I think I heard enough from you in one day or maybe one life time. Now if you have finished insulting my intentions towards the people of the world and colonies I have a speech to make"

Heero looked momentarily taken a back. He wasn't sure he liked the new Relena and how did she know about his relationship with Sylvia. He knew now was not the time to ask Relena was not in the right frame of mind at the moment.

"I have to check the route" he said stopping her from walking out the door.

"Heero, the press conference is being held in the living room. I am not going to be attacked from here to there"

"It's my job"

"Well so far you are doing a wonderful job" the sarcasm was oozing from her.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he said eyeing her suspiciously

"Absolutely nothing. I was being really genuine about my gratitude towards you're brilliant protecting skills" of course Relena was referring to her early visitor but was not going to tell him anything about that to Heero. The lapse in security would never have happened four years ago perhaps time has lulled his skills or a certain woman has distracted him too much so now he is incompetent in his job. Relena looked at him pondering these exact thoughts me she would voice them at a later time. Now she had focus on her speech.

"Well you better hurry, the route needs to be walked" she faced the window and didn't look back as she heard him leave. She felt the familiar pain in her heart as she heard the losing of the door. Clutching a fist she pressed it into the pain in her chest. Was this feeling ever going to leave her? She had to focus, now was not the time to worry about this.

She waited for Heero to return with the grim look still on his face. She took the time to really look him over. He was taller and broader in the chest; he wore the preventer uniform pristinely.

"Relena its time to go"

"Let's do it" she turned and hurriedly went out the door, not stopping to see if he had followed. She walked into the now converted front room to press conference arena. Her desk was clean and shiny. The room was now filled with TV cameras and strange TV crew running around muttering into their ear phones.

"All the crew have been passed the security clearance, so don't worry" a voice said in her ear.

"Well I'm completely reassured" she whispered back

"Miss Darlin, we are ready for you" a strange high pitched voice interrupted the two. "My name is Pierre and I will be you're director for today" Relena got her first good look at the man approaching her. He had a purple beret on with slicked back black hair. A Hawaiian style shirt with tight leather completed his look.

"Very nice to meet you Pierre" Relena replied as the initial shock had worn off "It's nice to be working with you"

"Ca-va bien merci" he replied in his thick French coated accent "I of course jumped at the chance to meet Relena Darlin the Dove of Peace herself" He bended and planted a kiss on her hand

"Dove of Peace I haven't been called that in a long time" a forlorn look crossed her face briefly. So quick that Heero wasn't sure if he had seen it or not. "Anyway Pierre where would you like me"Relena said smiling brightly

"Of course my darling" Pierre clasped her hand and lead her towards the desk. "I must say you look absolutely divine is that Calvin Klein" he asked looking at her seat.

Heero didn't know what he hated more. This guy drooling all over Relena or actually touching her. He was working on keeping his anger in check before he went over there and taught him about invading people's personal space. He stood near a camera and watched this guy and Relena interact quietly; he couldn't hear what they were saying but made a mental note to check out this guy again.

"Well whose is the tall, brooding, handsome guy who won't stop glaring at me" Pierre asked Relena who looked shocked to the core.

"Huh"

"Miss Relena if looks could kill, I would be ten foot under by now. Who is he lover, boyfriend or jealous ex?"

"Erm… he is my Bodyguard" she replied speaking in a lower voice

"Oh right, so its one of those can't get involved with his assignment" Pierre said patting her arm in comfort. Relena smiled at him, she genuinely likes him, and he is open, warm and friendly.

"No its one of those he has a girlfriend and considers me more of a babysitting job than anything else"

"Well by the way he looking at you I don't think he has babysitting in mind. Typical jealous attitude, look at his stiff body language that just screams sexual frustration" he was looking at Heero from the corner of his eyes and Relena was beginning to get nervous.

"Maybe he just anxious to get home to his girlfriend" Relena replied trying to sound indifferent

"Yes and maybe I go to the gym to work out and not stare at the fine men in their lycra shorts" Pierre eyed her amusingly "Or maybe he is really in denial"

"Heero in denial I really doubt that" Relena looked at Pierre 'Where did this guy come from'

"Shame I would have loved to take a crack at him but alas I will have to stay with Ronald"

"Who's Ronald if you don't mind me asking" she said politely has he helped her to sit down in the seat that was station in front of the camera.

"My long time partner, fabulous hair and gorgeous smile" Pierre said dreamily

"You sound happy "she said not being able to keep the envy out of her voice

"I am, had to fight for my man" nudging Relena he smiled and said "you know had to fight of the competition but it was worth it in then end"

"Does that have some kind of hidden meaning" she eyed him

"Of course not sweetie, now show me that beautiful smile because its time to face you're public" he walked off and stood near Heero behind the camera

"And in five we are live five …

"Four

Three

Two

One and go" said the man pointing at Relena. She took a deep breath and smiled for the camera just like Pierre had said

"Ladies and Gentlemen, My name is Relena Darlin and I am now in the running for the post of Vice Foreign Minister…

On the farthest colony, sat a man in a deep, plush purple sofa, he sat with a small single malt whiskey in his right hand and in his left a half smoked cigar. He was currently watching the news with only mild interest, occasionally taking a sip from the tumbler in his hand. The taste of the whiskey on his thick black moustache caused it to tingle a bit. He relaxed more into the chair and tried to focus once more on the television screen in front of him.

_"And now we go live to the Peacecraft Mansion in the Sanq Kingdom for a live press conference with the former vice foreign minister Relena Darlin"._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, My name is Relena Darlin and I am now in the running for the post of Vice Foreign Minister…_

The man had to do a double take at the screen before his fist closed around the tumbler in anger and the broken shards of glass cut into his skin. He barely registered the blood flowing from his wounds as he stood up in anger and threw the remains of the glass against the wall

"Stupid bitch" he shouted as he fumed in anger

The red camera light when off signally that the interview was over, Relena took a deep breath and sat back in her chair.

"Darling, you were absolute fab" Pierre said clasping his hands together in glee

And smiled at her, he nudged Heero "Wasn't she beautiful?" he asked

Relena watched as the pilot looked from her back to the director who had just nudged him. Relena rubbed the migraine that was forming 'Oh God' she thought 'Heero going to kill him'

Heero gazed returned back to her and he remained silent for so long that people had started other conversations no longer waiting for his reply, however if the had and if they had listened very carefully they would have heard the small 'yes'.

Relena got up from her seat and said a formal goodbye to Pierre, she walked right past Heero 'Out of sight, Out of mind' was the new tactic she was going to take with the silent, deadly sexy bodyguard. 'Maybe if I ignore him, then he will just go away' she thought hopefully. Relena came outside the double doors and began walking down the corridor, she could hear the footsteps fallen into place behind her but said nothing. She could feel a new wave of nausea coming over her but the realisation that sooner or later they will all need to be told the truth about when she has been and what is going on made her feel tired and old.

"I am going to bed Heero" Relena spoke confidently

"I know my job, Relena" he said in a cold 'don't mess with me attitude'

he carried on walking and pretended that he had given no reply "I am going to sleep and I don't need some hired babysitter to tuck me" she had reached her bedroom and put a slightly shaky hand on the door.

"I have to check the room. I have to keep you safe" he spoke softly has he looked at her back.

His words touched the coldest part of her heart, brief hope entered a small smile formed but as soon as it appeared on her face it was gone again.

"Do you're security checks then leave" she commanded, her headache was getting worse and she needed her pills.

Heero went around the room in slow, agonising movements that were slowly making Relena crazy.

"Heero" her voice was loud and stern, something Heero was not used to, he turned and faced her more from the shock of her voice "Its fine and I am tired" she said looking at the bed. He crossed the room with no more than two strides and his face was an inch from hers.

"What's wrong with you? Where have you been?" the concern he momentarily showed on his face surprised Relena.

'Stay strong' she said in her mind. She put her hand on the open door and politely ignored his question and said "Get out Heero" from her tired expression and posture Heero decided to leave, he was not going to be put off forever he silently vowed as he closed the door behind him and headed to his room which was next to hers

'Sooner or later Relena, you will answer my questions' he vowed.

A/N – So sorry for the long wait. This chapter is more of space filler, after this one the story will begin to move at a slightly faster pace.

Who's the angry man? Who the stranger at the beginning? Where as Relena been? And the classic question Who is Relena informant?

Also I am in my final year of college which means lots of work and trying my best to get into a decent university so please forgive me if updating is a slow process.

To my Reviewers, you are all lovely and I love you all. Also anyone who interested in being a beta please e-mail me. It won't for just this story but all my stories.

Luv Neo


End file.
